Refreshed
by Splattifying Agent 2
Summary: After arriving on Poni Island, Elio decides to formally introduce Lillie to his Pokemon.


**[A/N] HA THE TITLE IS A PUN AREN'T I CLEVER**

 **Anyway, I got Moon a couple months ago, and I think it's one of the best (if not** _ **the**_ **best) Pokémon games yet. I'm also completely,** _ **completely**_ **in love with Lillie. So I made this.**

 **I don't know if this is the official name or not, but I've heard people use it so that's what I'm going with.**

Elio got off the boat to Poni Island and stretched. He had been sitting down for a while, so it was nice to get moving again. Gladion and Lillie followed behind him. He could hear the two start talking, so he wandered down the docks, not wanting to butt in. He walked over to the Pokémon Center and healed up his team while he waited for them. When he returned, Lillie was standing there, and Gladion was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Elio asked her.

"He walked off," Lillie said simply.

"Gladion being Gladion, I suppose," he mused. He shook his head. "C'mon, I have something I wanna show you."

He led the way off the docks and Lillie followed curiously. When they got to the Poni Wilds, she looked around, noticing nothing of interest. "So what is it?" she asked.

Elio grinned and pulled out a Great Ball. "You haven't really met my team yet, and I thought Z-Form Lillie might want to. …That's okay, right?"

"Sure!" Lillie replied happily.

He tossed the ball up in the air. There was a flash of light, and his Muk appeared. It seemed to stretch (as much as a pile of sludge could, anyway) before falling back to the ground.

Elio turned to Lillie with a completely serious look on his face. "Now shake his hand."

She stared at him incredulously, and couldn't quite stop a sound of disgust from escaping her throat.

"It's fine. Watch." Elio walked over to Muk, who gave him a big smile. Without hesitating, Elio plunged his arm into Muk's head right up to the elbow. The Pokémon's expression didn't change. Lillie watched, one part curious, and the other part revolted.

"See? It's fine," Elio told her. He pushed his arm through a bit further until his hand appeared in Muk's mouth. He waved at her. She stared for a moment before waving back, unable to hide the little grin on her face.

Elio pulled his arm free. It was completely clean. "It doesn't even hurt. It's totally safe for both of us."

Lillie hesitated for a moment before taking a small step toward Muk. The Pokémon watched her happily. She reached out one hand and gently laid it just above Muk's eyes. The feeling was strange; it was like pushing your hand into a pile of uncooked meat. She tried to move her hand around, but found that the movements were slowed. Elio looked on with a smile on his face.

Eventually, Lillie withdrew her hand and found that it was completely spotless, just like Elio's. "That was… interesting," she said.

"But did you like him?" Elio asked. "I could tell he liked you."

"I… I guess," Lillie responded. Elio pulled out Muk's Great Ball and returned the Pokemon, who waved at them one more time before disappearing. He stored the Ball again and pulled out a Heal Ball this time. He threw it into the air, and a Lycanroc appeared. It seemed to be snarling, with its teeth bared.

"Look, he's smiling!" Elio said happily.

"Are you sure?" Lillie asked. "He doesn't look very happy…"

"No, no, that's how he smiles," Elio insisted. "Go give him a pet."

Lillie approached the Wolf Pokemon nervously. It watched her with wary eyes, but didn't make a move to attack.

"He's very… dusty," she observed.

"Yeah, that happens a lot," Elio replied. He pulled a brush out of his back pocket. "Wanna clean him up for me?"

"I'll try," Lillie said. She took the brush and looked at Lycanroc. It stared back with the same expression as before. After a quick once-over, she decided to start with the tuft of fur hanging over its face, where the dust seemed to be thickest. She reached out with the comb.

Elio moved to stop her. "Lillie, wait, you can't-"

Before he could finish, Lillie began brushing the tuft of fur. The moment the bristles made contact with the Pokemon, its body was wracked with shudders, and it snapped at Lillie, growling. She quietly yelped in surprise and fear, and Elio jumped forward and pulled her out of the way before Lycanroc could reach her.

"Lillie, I am so sorry…" he muttered. He returned Lycanroc to its Ball. "I think that's enough for now…"

Lillie was shaking, and suddenly breathless. Elio held on to her shoulders to steady her.

"I'm really sorry," he continued. "Lycanroc is really sensitive there… he doesn't even let me touch him there… I should've mentioned it…"

"N-no, it's fine," Lillie whispered.

"I swear, I won't let it happen again," Elio said.

"It's fine, Elio, really," Lillie assured him. She smiled. "I'm okay."

Elio slowly let go of her. "Well, as long as you're sure…"

"I'm sure," Lillie told him. "I'm fine. Let's keep going, okay?" She continued along the route.

Elio grinned and walked next to her.

 **[A/N] Is three and a half months worth the wait for a fluff story less than a thousand words long? Probably not, but it's all I got (I'm still on a little block with the other story I'm working on, Chris PH if you're reading this I am so sorry). This is mostly here for two reasons; one, so you guys know I'm not dead, and two, because I REALLY wanted to write a story with Lillie in it. Hopefully it's good enough. I'll catch y'all on the flip side!**


End file.
